yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Can you Feel the Power
Can you Feel the Power is the first English opening theme of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V'' series. It was first shown on International Toy Fair 2015 on February 14-17, 2015. It was first released on Youtube on May 11, 2015. It's also used untranslated by the Italian dub. In the German dub, this is known as Fühlst Du Diese Power, it is based on the English opening theme. This opening was first uploaded by RRP Media UG and YEP on February 25, 2015. The clips are used from various Episodes of Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V's Pre-Maiami Championship and BelievexBelieve. Lyrics English = Hey! Hey! Can you Feel the Power!? You vs. me competition for the victory, I could be the best one day and make history. Swing into action, are you ready to play? Challenge anyone, anywhere, any day. You wanna take a chance, go ahead and roll the dice. See if it's in your cards, if you will pay the price. Activate the Spell, let your powers come to life. It's showtime, who will win the fight? I'm ready to duel go head and make your move. (Go! Go! Go! Go!) I'll win this duel, You can't beat my moves. I'm in that groove, I know I can't lose. Your turn, your tricks, Now what will you choose? Can you feel the power!? I'll win this duel, You can't beat my moves. I'm in that groove, I know I can't lose. Your turn, your tricks, Now what will you choose? Can you feel the power!? |-| German = Hey! Hey! Fühlst Du Diese Power? Du gegen mich, komm wir schauen wer von uns übrig bleibt. Wenn ich dann gewinne bin ich es, der Geschichte schreibt. Wir schwingen uns in die Action. Sind bereit zum Spiel’n. Fordern überall jeden raus; das ist das Ziel! Willst du etwas riskieren? Dann lass die Würfel fallen! Hast du nichts auf der Hand, oder zeigst du’s endlich allen? Aktivier den Zauber, lass die Power endlich raus! Es ist Showtime! Wir tragen's endlich aus! Das ist unser Spiel, mach deinen ersten Zug! (Los! Los! Los! Los!) Dieses Duell kannst du nicht gewinnen. Ich kenne alle Tricks, weil ich besser bin. Du bist dran, ab jetzt liegt es bei dir. Fühlst Du Diese Power? Dieses Duell kannst du nicht gewinnen. Ich kenne alle Tricks, weil ich besser bin. Du bist dran, ab jetzt liegt es bei dir. Characters *Yūya Sakaki *Reiji Akaba *Yūshō Sakaki *Hokuto Shijima *Strong Ishijima *Yaiba Tōdō *Shingo Sawatari *Yuzu Hīragi *Sora Shiun'in *Futoshi Harada *Tatsuya Yamashiro *Ayu Ayukawa *Noboru Gongenzaka *Shūzō Hīragi Duel Monsters Card Appearance *Stargazer Magician *Timegazer Magician *Magical Broadway *Cosmo Sanctuary *Frontier Fang Castle Monster Appearance *Entermate Whip Viper *Entermate Sword Fish *Entermate Discover Hippo *Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon *Entermate Amenboat *Entermate Cheermole *Entermate Turn Toad *Entermate Kaleido Scorpion *Sky Magician *Sacred Pleiades *XX-Saber Gatmuz *X-Saber Souza *Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei *Entermate Fire Mufflio *Ultimate Darts Shooter *Power Darts Shooter *Rocket Darts Shooter *Hippo Token *Möbius the Frigid Ice Monarch *Block Spider Navigation Category:Songs